The Saiyan May
by Dullace24
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate timeline where two years before the Cell games, Goku and Chi-Chi had a daughter named May. She doesn't train or fight like her brothers or dad, which leads to some inner conflicts. This story takes place right after the end of Dragon Ball Super. I do not own Dragon ball or any of the characters in this story aside from May and a few other OCs
1. Prologue

_Hi! Some quick notes. I really wanted to get something out before the end of the month. I've had this idea floating in my head for so long now and wanted to write about it. I don't have much time right now, so I thought up of a prologue to kind of introduce everyone to the main character or focus of the story._

 _I also plan on doing sagas, like in the anime. Such as one saga will be focused on a villian, while another saga will just be about normal life._

 _Another thing is that I might change up writing styles depending on the feedback I receive throughout the timespan of me writing this story._

 _Final thing, my grammar sucks. I am open to having someone offering to proof read chapters and stuff. But please try and be polite about it. I tried making a fanfic a long time ago and the guy who I got to proof read my story was not so much of a nice guy, which is why I was so hesitant about writing this in the first place._

 _ **ALSO BE WARNED THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER DRAGON BALL SUPER! SO IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED WATCHING DRAGON BALL SUPER YOU WILL BE SPOILED, MOSTLY THE ENDING THOUGH. DON'T COMPLAIN THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**_

 **Prologue: New school… New fears…**

"A-Are you sure you can't just homeschool me for high school mom?"

"Yes, I'm sure! It's hard to teach the high school curriculum, especially when you aren't an a teacher."

With that May groans and rolls her eyes. Right now she and her mother, Chi-Chi, are out visiting Orange Star High School. "Wait, didn't Gohan come here for High School as well?

Chi-Chi takes a deep breath as she opens the front doors to the school. The two then walk in and head straight to the office. "Yes he did. I told him the exact same thing about why I can't homeschool you now. Also, try not to show off your power in PE. Gohan did and it led to some… Awkward issues. I know you haven't been one to really train like your father or brothers, but that doesn't mean you can't knock a normal person out in one hit."

May rolls her eyes again as the two reach the main office and enter.

The secretary looks up at Chi-Chi and May from her computer."You two must be Chi-Chi and May. The principal will be out with you shortly."

She then puts her attention back to staring at the screen and the occasional typing. Both May and Chi-Chi take a seat and patiently wait. May starts getting anxious about her first time going to a public school, she constantly fidgets with her dark purple hair, twirling it around her fingers. Eventually the principal pops into the office as the two then stand up to meet the principal.

"Ah you must be Chi-Chi!"

The two of them then shake hands. "Very nice to be here sir!"

"And this must be May! I am Mr. Price, the principal here."

He then extends his hand, but May doesn't extend hers and looks away from the principal

"Heh heh… Sorry she's a bit shy."

"Oh no, that is perfectly fine. I don't expect someone's first time in a public school to be so easy! Though Gohan was in the same boat, and he did stellar here!"

Chi-Chi smiles at the praise given to her son by the Mr. Price.

"Well now, why don't we go to my office shall we?"

Mr. Price then leads the way to his office as Chi-Chi follows him. As for May, she is sticking to Chi-Chi closer than glue. After a very short walk all three of them arrive at Mr. Price's office. He goes and takes his seat at his desk as Chi-Chi and May both sit at the chairs right across from Mr. Price.

"Alright, let's start off with you May. Tell me about yourself."

May takes a deep breath and looks to her mom, then to the principal.

"Well… I was born about two years before those Cell games took place. You heard of them right?"

Mr. Price nods as May continues on with her story. "Well a lot of what I say might sound like make believe, but just know that it is true and I'm not crazy. So I was too young to really understand what was happening back then."

May pauses and looks to her mom again, who is now looking at her, she then turns back to Mr. Price and then continues. "About seven years later is when a, um. Demon emerged and was trying to wipe out all of humanity. My dad, Gohan, and my little brother Goten did their best to stop that demon. They did, and I kind of just sat on the sidelines. I really didn't help that much. I was only 9 then but I was scared half to death for so long. I didn't know what to do, I was just worried."

"Sounds like your Father and Brothers are pretty capable fighters."

"Oh, you would not believe how far my Husband and sons take their training."

May nods in agreement with her mother. "Yeah, I've never been one to really train or fight. More recently, about maybe a year or two ago, we were visited by our universe's God of Destruction. He was going to destroy the Earth unless the legendary `Super Saiyan God` showed up. Sure enough my dad turned into that god and stopped the God of Destruction. Now him and my dad are pretty good friends. Just last year, one of my father's old enemies came back from the dead. I was again to scared to even leave my room when I heard that he had came back."

May pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. "And just a week or so ago, both my father and Gohan left to partake in a universal erasing tournament or something like that. But they ended up winning it… Somehow."

She then looks down. "I'm jealous of my my father and brothers… They can turn into a Super Saiyan. I can't… But I never train or fight, so I can't really complain."

"Sweetie, it doesn't matter if you are strong like anyone else in the family. As long as you're smart and succeed that's all that matters."

Chi-Chi smiles at May and pats her gently on the head.

"Well then, seems you have quite the history May. Okay so now Chi-Chi here is where the paperwork comes in."

Mr. Price then pulls out a stack of paper out from one the drawer's on his desk and hands it to Chi-Chi.

While her Chi-Chi is busy filling out the required forms, May gets herself lost in thought.

' _I wish I could be strong and powerful. Goten had the guts to not only fuse, but to also fight both Majin Buu and Beerus… He even went Super Saiyan for the first time when he was little and training with mom!'_

' _Gohan saved the world from Cell when he was about my age. He doesn't even need to go Super Saiyan a lot of the time just because of how strong he is.'_

' _Dad? He's done countless things. He can even reach the levels of the gods, heck he's friends with both Whis and Beerus! He even was able to take down so many different warriors from almost every universe. I-I'll never be able to compare to him.'_

' _As for me? All I can do is use Instant transmission and all the basic stuff. I'm just some geeky girl who spends most of her time locked up in her room and on her phone playing games. I want to be strong, but I'm too scared to train… To fight… Why? Why… Wh-_

May then snaps back to reality as Chi-Chi finishes filling out the paperwork.

"Well, everything seems in order. May will be starting her next week. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

Chi-Chi then stands up as she and Mr. Price shake hands. "It was very nice to meet you to! Come on May let's go."

' _Ugh! Why!'_


	2. PSA (Chapter 1: Coming soon(?))

Hey guys, I'm still here. I've just been busy and personal stuff happening. So I haven't had much time to work on this until now. I was hoping if someone would mind taking over for me since I don't know when or if I'll have time to work on this again. I already have a notepad of the entire layout of the story. Just message me if you are interested in taking over, if not then I'll eventually get back to working on the first chapter.


End file.
